heavenlypretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HePC02
'Boarding into the heavenly skyway! Cure Skyway is born! '(天国のスカイウェイに乗り込みましょう！キュアスカイウェイが誕生！Boarding into the heavenly skyway! Cure Skyway is born!") is the 2nd episode of Heavenly☆Pretty Cure!. This episode shows Yokaino Zora's first transformation into Cure Skyway. Summary After hearing from Elel, Lala, and Coco that she needs to gather two more Cures, Mugendai mentions it to Zora and her other classmate, Kiyoshi Karen, though Zora turns down the idea to focus on her volleyball. Later that day, Mugendai notices Zora downhearted over a volleyball slump, so she decides to help her practice. However, during Zora's volleyball match the next day, Satan appears to steal their Heavenly energy, creating a Volleyball Devilia. Mugendai transforms to fight against it but loses energy when her finishing attack misses. When Zora realizes Mugendai is in trouble, she overcomes her despair and stands up to the Devilia, gaining the power to transform into Cure Skyway and defeat the Devilia. Afterwards, Mugendai and Zora decide to become good friends. Synopsis After her transformation into Cure Twilight, Mugendai is now officially a Pretty Cure. Elel tells her that there are a total of five Cures, causing Mugendai to fall backwards and hit her head from excitement. With that she decides to begin searching for the rest of her team. At home, Elel, Lala, and Coco teaches Mugendai more about the Heavenly Kingdom. But she soon feels hungry, and with the aid of the Heavenly Decor they obtained earlier, a large strawberry appears for her to munch on. During Gym Class, Mugendai gets distracted thinking about her fellow teammates when she decides that the kind-hearted Karen and the energetic Zora would be perfect. She decides to tell them but they don't understand her as Elel, Lala, and Coco helplessly watches from behind nearby bushes. They throws theirself at Mugendai and tells her to go elsewhere, and once in private she warns her "not everyone can become Pretty Cure". So she should be more careful, however, Mugendai still thinks they would be good choices. Later, Zora approaches Mugendai to tell her that she is refusing her request. She is too busy with volleyball right now and needs to focus on it. While disappointed, Mugendai does accept her wishes and decides to support her, showing up for her practice later that day. She watches as Zora appears to be doing poorly, causing everyone concern as two girls named Elena and Alice near Mugendai begin doubting Zora, wondering if she really is the ace of the team and how the current ace, Alice is way better. Mugendai looks back towards Zora to see how frustrated she is. After school, Mugendai sees Zora working hard underneath the upcoming bridge. Believing Zora is upset and crying she rushes to her side to check on her. Zora refuses, claiming that she isn't sad but Mugendai offers to continue supporting her regardless and decides to help her train. The following day Mugendai shows up to support Zora again during another practice. Just as Zora delivers powerful serves at the opposing team, Satan appears to collect Hell Energy and causes everyone to fall into despair and causing Zora to lose consciousness. Mugendai changes into Cure Twilight when Satan creates a giant volleyball Devilia to go after her. Unable to fight properly, Cure Twilight is in a pinch when Zora wakes up. She sees Twilight and realizes she is Mugendai, and quickly comes to her aid by protecting her. Suddenly, something awakens and she gains her own Heavenly Commune, transforming into Cure Skyway. With her strength and desire to help, Skyway easily defeats the Devilia by using Skyway Passage, saving another Christ Charm piece. Satan takes off and things return to normal and the girls change back. Mugendai expresses delight that Zora will be a Pretty Cure with her and a bond between the two girls begins to form. Major Events * Mugendai discovers the powers of the Cure Decor to assist Elel, Lala, and Coco. * Mugendai attempts to recruit Zora and Karen into Pretty Cure. * Zora's desire to protect Mugendai leads to the awakening of her power, allowing her to become Cure Skyway and access her personal move, Skyway Passage. Characters Cures * Tasogare Mugendai/Cure Twilight * Yokaino Zora/Cure Skyway Mascots * Elel * Lala * Coco Villains * Satan * Devilia Secondary Characters * Tenshiyama Christain Class 2-2 * Kiyoshi, Karen * Yoshikawa Alice * Midoriki Elena Trivia * Both the cheer song (played when Zora plays volleyball) and the theme of instrumental version of Moonlight Signal (played when Elel is eating a giant strawberry summoned by the Heavenly Commune) from Star Twinkle☆'' Pretty Cure'' were played during this episode. * Zora mistakenly calls Pretty Cure "kiripura" when rejecting Mugendai's offer, and later as "kyuapuri" just before she transforms. She also mistakes Elel's ending phrase "~elel" to be part of a complete sentence. Category:Episodes